


The Eager Student

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Valerie's had sex before, sure, but never sex like this. Totally kinky Valerie/Curtis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very kinky little one shot, if I do say so myself. It's about Valerie and Curtis, as told from Val's point of view. In this they are in an established relationship, have been sexually intimate for some time, and are now living together. Curtis is an animal in the bedroom (I can totally see him being that way!) and is schooling Valerie in the fine art of sex, sex and more sex. I hope you enjoy this naughty little tale!

**The Eager Student**

I wake up to find him lying naked beside me in bed, watching with me a certain predatory look in his dark eyes. I immediately realize that today is The Day. My blood heats up at the thought. I can feel adrenaline racing through my veins and heat pooling in the crotch of my barely-there g-string. My whole body is on fire with anticipation.

Yes, finally! _Finally,_ Curtis is going to do it to me. I have been waiting for so long for this, practically since we started dating last year. He moved me out to his place near the edge of town a few months back. Too many times to count, we have fucked like crazy out on the deck overlooking the water, the moon and stars the only witnesses to our, shall we say, debauchery.

Curtis awakens a side of me that I didn't know existed. While I enjoyed sex before and wasn't inexperienced when we got together, every guy I had been with before him was a little vanilla in the bedroom. Not Curtis though, definitely not Curtis. He has fetishes and cravings that almost used to terrify me. The first time he handcuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me, I thought I was going to pass out from the fear and the anticipation but I ended up loving it. I love his kinky side. He has this little riding crop and sometimes he smacks my ass with it and it drives me crazy. It makes me hot. Everything about this relationship makes me hot.

I break out into a smile as I look at Curtis lounging on his pillow. The corners of his sexy mouth are turned up in a smile. 'We're doing it today?" I ask. He just nods and I can't resist shrieking in excitement. He laughs as I literally shoot a triumphant fist in the air. I have begged him to do this for months and finally he is going to. He had said before that he wanted me to be ready and I guess now he knows now that I am. He's been helping me prepare over the past few weeks. He says he doesn't want it to be painful the first time so every night he's been stretching me out with a lubed up finger. Yes, today I am finally going to experience anal. And I know it is going to be fucking hot and primal. That is just how Curtis is.

I can't resist straddling him. My breasts press up against his chest. He insists I sleep with no top on, no matter the weather. Fortunately it's springtime now and a warm spring at that, so I'm never chilled. Not that Curtis would actually let me get cold in his bed.

His hands glide up my sides. He scrapes his calloused fingers down the sides of each of my breasts and I shiver, instantly wet. He trails his fingers downwards to caress my back for a moment before moving his large hands to cup each of my ass cheeks. He runs the pads of his fingers across my heated skin and parts my ass cheeks for a moment, sliding a finger down the crease. I arch up in anticipation thinking he's going to bury a digit or two in there but his hands skirt back up my body. I groan. "Curtis, please, please just do it. I want to know what it feels like."

"Patience, baby," he says. He brings his hands up to cup my face and stares at me. "I want to make this so good for you."

"I know," I reply. I have no doubts whatsoever about that. He is demanding in the bedroom, true, but ultimately he also gives so much.

He winds his fingers in my hair and yanks me closer to nip at my bottom lip. I moan in pleasure. Definitely not pain. He rubs my back and I press my body to his lithe, naked one. I can't resist shifting on him so that his cock is resting against my entrance. All I need to do is peel away the cheap fabric of this g-string and he will be inside of me. But nope, he does it for me. He reaches between us and pushes the material aside. He runs a finger up my slit and I arch in anticipation. He slides his thumb inside of me, immediately finding my clit and rubbing it roughly.

"Curtissss," I say. "Oh god." He is pressing his thumb to my clit, circling it, pinching it, teasing it. It's driving me nuts. "Fucckk." He makes me cum in about five seconds. My juices coat his thumb. He brings it up to his mouth and licks the nail and the base of it. Then he offers it to me and I can taste my own self. It's fucking kinky and I love it.

Once again his hand moves between our bodies. He flicks my clit roughly and then takes his dick in his big hand. He pumps it a few times, stroking himself. His eyes are dark and smoky. "Don't you start without me," I say. He grins and says how could he ever.

The material of my g-string is soaked and so he helps me get free of the fabric. I kick it off and it lands in a heap on the hardwood floor. He grasps his cock again and presses it against my pussy lips. He then pushes up into me and I scream out in pleasure. He gives me about two seconds to adjust to his size and then begins slamming his hips against mine. I ride him like a champ. My tits are bouncing in his face and he reaches out and touches them, running his fingers over the sensitive nipples. He slows his thrusting to arch up and capture one of the nipples with his teeth. It feels so damned good. We start fucking again as he's sucking on me. It's all too much to take. I don't know if I can handle it or what's to come next.

He grinds his teeth into my nipple, marking me as his. I keep rocking against him, enjoying the feel of his teeth on me so much. He grabs my hair and holds on tight as we fuck. I bury my fingernails in his shoulder blades and hold on for dear life as the orgasm starts to take me over. It starts in my pussy and then spreads up and down my body. I swear if he touched even my toes right now, I would scream in pure pleasure. Every fiber of my body is turned on. Every inch of me surrenders to the power of this orgasm. It rocks my world and I scream at the top of my lungs as I come hurtling back to earth, crashing down on his hard chest.

We are both breathing hard and I'm seeing stars as I lay atop him. He kisses my forehead softly and I think how tender he can be when I am least expecting it. I raise my head to look at him. Our eyes lock and I grin. "What a way to start off the morning," I say. For now, I am very satisfied, but I still want to know what it will feel like when he puts his dick in my ass. I still _need_ for that to happen today.

"I know what you're thinking," Curtis said. "I know what you want."

"You don't want to? But you said-"

"I do want to," Curtis said. "Now stand up."

"I am not sure I can after that," I say and we both laugh. I swing a leg over him and he tweaks my right nipple as I climb off of him. "Why do you want me standing?" I ask.

"Just do as I say," Curtis says. "Trust me."

"I do." I really do. I have had to learn how to trust him. If I didn't I'd probably be too scared of his sexual appetite.

"Just keep standing," he says. He gets up and pads over to the dresser. I turn and watch as he opens the top drawer and withdraws the small white tube. The lubrication. Hot damn, he's going to do it. _Yes!_ I think I creamed myself just watching him twist off the cap.

He moves over to me and positions me just right, telling me to bend over slightly. I do. I brace my hands on the bed and wait. He takes his time getting started. He spreads my cheeks apart very slowly and then starts rubbing the lube over my hole. He laughs. "You're so tight," he says. "Don't clench up now."

I lean over more until my ass is practically in his face. He smoothes the heated jelly all over my hole. My whole body is hyper aware of him and I'm trying not to squirm or scream. "Stay still," he says in a commanding voice and I force myself to calm down.

"Are you going to start now?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him.

He nods. "Yeah, baby, no more waiting." He eases my cheeks open with two fingers and rubs them over my hole. I moan and shift, clenching around him. He groans and pushes me face forward towards the mattress. My knees hit the mattress as I keep my ass up in the air.

"Here it comes, Valerie," he says and I feel his dick poking my cheeks. He spreads them a bit and then starts to ease inside of me. "Don't get all tense now, Val," he says because I am doing just that. I am ready for this - _so_ ready - but still I don't totally know what to expect.

He reaches around me to cup my breasts in his hands. He massages the nipples, tweaking and twisting them while I moan. While I am focused on that, he pushes into me bit by bit. I won't lie, at first it stings a little - okay, more than a little - but he keeps squeezing my tits and I feel heat spreading all over my body again. He eases me forward and I grip the sheets tightly in between my fingers as he begins to move inside of me. He is slow at first, methodical, but I soon find myself saying, "Faster, harder. Please, Curtis, please."

His thrusts began to increase in speed and intensity. He pulls out of me and then pushes back in and I move forward on the bed a bit each time he does that. He tells me to hold still and I do it as best as I can. My fingers are all twisted up in the sheets and I am panting as his balls slap my skin. He ups the pressure and pleasure by going even deeper now. I am seeing stars. Shooting stars, as he is slamming against me. My whole body is charged with electricity. I clench around him and he slaps my ass cheek. I grin in spite of myself. He keeps driving into me and I keep feeling myself getting wetter and wetter.

Just when I think I can't handle it anymore, he tells me to look up. "What - why? Wait, don't stop."

"Look up," he says, staying buried inside of me but not moving.

"Where should I look up to?"

"Look at the mirror, baby, the mirror. See yourself, see me. See all that pleasure I'm giving you."

I raise my eyes as best as I can at this angle. There is a full-length mirror directly in front of me. I see it there every day but today it draws my attention full force.

Curtis locks an arm around me and hauls me back against him. I stare at myself in the mirror, hypnotized for a moment by the expression on my face. I look like I've been fucked halfway to Sunday. And it's not over yet. He has to take me home.

He meets my eyes in the mirror. His own eyes are impossibly dark and stormy. He grabs my hair and fists it in his hand while the other loops around my chest.

He starts moving inside of me again. "Unnnhhh." I make a weird sound born of pure pleasure. I keep my eyes riveted on the mirror and the two of us. I see the pleasure on my face and the tension on his. He's determined to make this as memorable as possible. Well, he is more than succeeding so far.

Our eyes lock and hold and I smile at him in the mirror. He drops his head to nip the back of my neck. The whole time he keeps fucking my ass. I won't be able to walk for at least a week. I love this.

He keeps slamming into me as I watch him in the mirror. His sexy face does it for me too and I feel wetness trickling down my inner thigh. I am so turned on this can't really be real. He pushes into me again and again as I take him deep inside. I squeeze down on him and his eyes move up in his head as he moans.

I feel my release is so close that I can almost reach out and touch it. With several more forceful thrusts, he sends me colliding towards the edge of ecstasy. Lights are popping before my eyes and I am almost sobbing with the intensity of what my body is feeling. I feel wet and sticky between my legs. It feels damned dirty and damned delicious too.

"Cum, Valerie," he says almost commandingly. "Give in to it. Stop fighting this."

I don't fight it anymore. I just go limp in his arms as orgasm after orgasm renders me completely helpless. I shudder on the mattress as he finishes thrusting into me. I feel him tense up inside of me and then he's screaming curse words as his own release hits. His whole body tremors and he holds me around the waist before pulling out of me.

The whole time I am watching the mirror. My face is bright red and my eyes are wide and glazed over. I have been fucked good and hard and I loved it. I loved it so much I can't even move. He collapses onto the mattress next to me. Both of us are breathing very heavy. I watch my chest rise and fall as I struggle to draw in enough air because I am panting so hard.

I watch Curtis lift up onto one muscular arm. He meets my eyes in the mirror again. "What say you?" He asks.

"It was so … God, Curtis, it was amazing."

He smiles. He traces a finger over my bare back. "Tell me what you felt. Describe it to me." I know he is expecting to hear very vivid detail so I recount everything the best I can. When I mention how wet I am, he groans and reaches out to feel for himself. His fingers graze my pussy lips and I spread my thighs wide instinctively. He doesn't put his finger inside of me though, just traces the curve of my hip.

"Curtis, put your mouth on me. Please, I am begging you," I say. He is the one who calls the shots in the bedroom so I can tell this demand takes him back a bit, but he acquiesces any way and begins to lick my seam.

I arch up on the bed, trying to force myself into his mouth. He finally pushes his tongue inside of me and I quake on the bed. My eyes roll up in my head and my legs jerk almost violently every time he stabs his tongue down on my clit. I am cumming instantly and he laps at my juices, driving me back to the edge of desire and pushing me over.

My head is spinning and I pull him to me, holding him tightly as my whole body quakes. He grins at me and kisses me on the mouth. Once more I can taste myself on his lips and tongue. "Baby, that was damned good. Damned hot," he whispers into my mouth.

I just nod. I can't speak. I can hardly catch my breath.

This was was the single best experience of my life. But I know Curtis knows a lot of other things. I know he can teach me crazy-sexy things that I can't even begin to imagine now. I am fine with being playing the student as long as Curtis is the master - schooling me, branding me, marking me...

**THE END**


End file.
